nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Takeshi Hama
Takeshi Hama is a freelance composer active since February 2005 known for his work on anime and video game soundtracks like Devil May Cry. He did also work for noisycroak. Hama worked as a contract employee on Nintendo EAD Tokyo from April 1, 2010 until February 29, 2012, where he has provided music for ''Super Mario 3D Land'' and ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword''. Afterwards, he returned to being a freelance composer. Production History * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (2011) - Music implementation only * ''Super Mario 3D Land'' (2011) - Music * ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011) - Music Song Credits Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary Special Sound Track PRESS START Edition * New Super Mario Bros. Wii ~from PRESS START 2010~ -- Arrangement [[Super Mario 3D Land|''Super Mario 3D Land]] * Ground Theme (Super Mario 3D Land Theme) -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://www.ymm.co.jp/p/detail.php?code=GTP01088541&dm=d#song * Desert Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Clock Tower -- Composition & Arrangement * Tail Bowser -- Composition & Arrangement * Special World 8 -- Composition & Arrangement [[The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword|The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'']] * Ballad of the Goddess -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/forums/showpost.php?p=70254&postcount=1 * Link's Nightmare - Premonition -- Composition & Arrangement * Knight's Academy -- Composition & Arrangement * Ballad of the Goddess ~Zelda Solo~ -- Arrangement * Zelda's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Groose's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Groose's Insolence -- Composition & Arrangement * Groose's Daze -- Composition & Arrangement * Zelda's Theme (Light Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Leaping from the Clouds -- Composition & Arrangement * Zelda's Theme ~Romance~ -- Composition & Arrangement * The Wing Ceremony Ritual -- Composition & Arrangement * Tension -- Composition & Arrangement * Link's Nightmare - Voice of Fi -- Composition & Arrangement * Gaepora's Lament -- Composition & Arrangement * Chasing Fi -- Composition & Arrangement * Fi's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Call of Destiny - Fi's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Before the Journey -- Composition & Arrangement * Link's Nightmare - Illusion of the Imprisoned -- Composition & Arrangement * Skyview Temple -- Composition & Arrangement * The Spring Crest Activates -- Composition & Arrangement * Dance of the Goddess -- Composition & Arrangement * Tubert's Theme - Theme of the Mogmas -- Composition & Arrangement * Thrill Digger -- Composition & Arrangement * Ballad of the Goddess (Short Version) -- Arrangement * Memories of Zelda -- Composition & Arrangement * A Sudden Crashlanding -- Composition & Arrangement * The Enchanted Earth Below - Groose's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Grooseland - Groose's Daze -- Composition & Arrangement * Shark Attack -- Composition & Arrangement * Fun Fun Island -- Composition & Arrangement * Skydiving -- Composition & Arrangement * Lanayru Land Sea -- Composition & Arrangement * Ancient Lanayru -- Composition & Arrangement * Lady of the Sealed Grounds -- Composition & Arrangement * Opening the Gate of Time -- Composition & Arrangement * Groose's Change of Heart -- Composition & Arrangement * Pumpkin Harvest -- Composition & Arrangement * Bamboo Island -- Composition & Arrangement * Bamboo Slicing -- Composition & Arrangement * The Temple Appears -- Composition & Arrangement * The Isle of the Goddess -- Composition & Arrangement * The Hordes of Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement * Triumph over Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement * Link's Return -- Composition & Arrangement * Conclusion - Fi's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Eternal Gratitude - Fi's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Impa's Farewell -- Composition & Arrangement References Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers